Various types of mobile devices are available to transmit/receive various information wirelessly, such as cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), Blackberry® devices, etc. These devices can store and process an increasing amount of information, including real-time images in the form of a video clip. Many of these devices include a color screen that can display images (graphics) as well as text. Further, some of these devices are equipped with a global positioning system (GPS) receiver so as to function as a navigation system, in addition to functioning as a communications device. As is well known in the art, a navigation system can receive a destination location from a user, calculate suitable directions to go from the user's current position, as determined based on data obtained by the GPS receiver, to the destination location, and display the directions together with a relevant map on its screen. The directions and a map as displayed on the screen are constantly updated based on the current (moving) position of the user as determined based on data obtained by the GPS receiver. Current navigation systems, however, do not display a ground-level image of the destination location (i.e., an image taken at the destination location), or any other images of locations that the user will pass along the way toward the destination location. A ground-level image, as used herein, means an image that shows an object (e.g., a business storefront) in the manner actually perceived by people on the ground, as opposed to aerial or rooftop images. It would be helpful for the user to be able to view such images on the screen of the navigation system so that the user can look for particular objects (e.g., buildings, intersections, etc.) shown in the images of the destination location and any other landmark points along the directions, especially when traveling in an unfamiliar area. More particularly, what is lacking is a system and method for displaying location-specific images (i.e., ground-level images of objects taken at particular locations) on a mobile device, such as a cellular phone and a car navigation system, based on the determined position of the mobile device.